


Whatever It Takes

by kats_and_cookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats_and_cookies/pseuds/kats_and_cookies
Summary: Season 15 fix it.It picks up at the end of 15x19 erasing the finale. We start off in the last few minutes of the episode and then fall into plot. This follows a head canon I saw on tik tok months ago. It's goinng to be extermly plot heavy for a while so be prepared.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official fix it for the finale. The chapters are going to be spilt up into two parts if its possible just because they are incredibly long. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> *chapter title inspired by Jason Walker's 'Echo' song

  
  


“Dean, I’m not coming back home… in a way I’m already there.” Jack looks over at Sam frowning.

“Where?” Dean stops in his tracks and looks at Jack. Miracle sits by the door of Impala.

“Everywhere.” Jack forces a quick smile on his face before letting it fall.

Sam turns back towards Jack, “So you are him?”

Jacks smile returns, “I’m me! But I know what you mean,” Dean starts walking towards Jack.

“What if we wanna see you or y’know have a beer or whatever?” Sam briefly looks over at Dean.

“I’m around… I’ll be in every drop of falling rain, every spec of dust that the wind blows… and in the sand and the rocks and sea” 

“It’s a hell of a time bail, gotta a lot of people counting on you. people with questions need answers,” 

Jack quickly cuts Dean off, “And those answers will be in each of them… maybe not today but… someday,” A small smile grows on his face as looks around at the people, “people won’t need to pray to me or to sacrifice to me, they just need to know that I’m already apart of them and to trust in that. I won’t be hands on, Chuck put himself in the story that was his mistake, but I learned from you and my mother and Castiel that when people have to be their best they can be,” The boys nod, processing what jack is saying. “And that’s what to believe in. Well nearly as close as this,” Jack places his hand over his heart briefly before waving at Sam and Dean. “Goodbye.” 

Jack turns and walks down the street before disappearing in a blossom of light, leaving the boys in the street. 

They stand there shocked for minutes before Dean finally says something, “What do we do now?” He tosses his hands up looking at Sam.

Sam scoffs, “ I don’t know… go back home? What do you do after your kid becomes God?”

“Did he seem weird, like weirder than normal to you? Spewing all that crap about being in every drop of rain?” They head back towards the Impala, Dean rests his hands on the roof of the car.

“Yeah, yeah he did, and why would he mention writing the story?” 

“Extra reassurance? I don’t know man, maybe we're reading too much into it?” Dean slides into the car, starting the engine.

“Yeah probably, he’s probably just adjusting. He is three after all,” Dean lets a smile creep onto his face.

“Let's go home Sammy,” Dean drives off towards the bunker.

____________________________________________________________________________

**_2 months later_ **

“Hey Dean I think I got a case!” Sam calls from the library.

Dean comes walking in with two cups of coffee and Miracle padding along beside him. “Whatcha got?” He sits the cups down and slides one over to Sam.

“There was spike in cattle deaths in a small town in Nebraska. There was an electrical storm a few days ago,” Sam glances up from his computer watching Dean rub Miracles ears. 

“Demons? I thought Rowena was keeping Hell on lockdown,” Dean looks up at Sam. He just shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe she started to lose her touch? Like Crowley did.”

“You wanna check it out first or call her first?”

“Well there’s not been any odd deaths so i think we should call her first.” Sam sips at his coffee.

Dean nods his head going back to rubbing Miracle’s ears. Sam pulls out his phone and dialed Rowena’s number. “Does she still even have a phone?” Dean asks. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Hello Rowena,” He puts the phone on speaker.

“Hello boys. What mess have the Winchesters and their pet angel caused this time?” 

Dean’s face falls. “Cas is uh... Cas isn’t here right now.” 

“Oh poor boys I had rumors but with you three death is never permanent,” Rowena’s voice softens.

“It’s fine. Anyway we need some intel,” Sam tries to move the conversation along.

“What do you need from me?” 

“There’s demon signs showing up in Nebraska. You know anything about that?” 

“No, I have Hell on lockdown nothings happening down here. You boys mind checking it out? I could meet you there,” Sam looks at Dean and he nods in agreement.

“Yeah Rowena, you able to find us?” 

“I’ll manage boys. Toddles!” She hangs up the phone and Sam gets up. Dean stays for minute collecting himself before going to his room. 

He packs his bag with the basics and then he goes to grab his headphones. He picks them up and realizes a weight pulling them down, remembering the mixtape attached to it.  _ Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx _ a copy of the one he gave to Cas. He pulls it up and tucks it in his bag. He moves on grabbing Miracles food and water bowl before meeting Sam in the library. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah lets get a move on. We can be there before sunrise if were lucky,” Sam picks up his bag and tosses Dean the keys. 

They head toward the garage and they get the engine started. Dean pulls out of the garage and goes down the road. 

The first hours of the drive are filled with silence, the occasional light conversation. There hadn’t been many hunts since Jack left. Sam was spending more time with Eileen and Dean was spending more time in his room alone. 

Hours pass before Sam decides to try and have a serious conversation, “Dean are you okay?”

Dean grips the wheel tighter. “I’m fine Sammy.” He didn’t make eye contact with him.

“ _ Dean _ you lock yourself in your room for most of the day only coming out for more beer or for the occasional conversation. Your not okay,” Sam pushes the issue knowing his brother is going to be unrelenting. 

“If you know I’m not okay why did you ask if I was?” Dean’s voice had hints of annoyance in it. 

“Because your only ever like this after we lose someone and yeah we lost Cas and Jack is God now but it’s been two months, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I don’t wanna talk about this. How many cattle have been killed?” Dean moves the subject to avoid telling Sam about what Cas said.

“Dean no. I’m done watching you drink yourself into oblivion because you wanna be emotionally repressed. Done. Your not moving off the subject that easy.”

“ _ Sam _ I said no! Leave it be. I’m not gonna talk about it!” Dean glances over at Sam, anger showing in his eyes. 

“Okay fine Dean, I’m gonna keep bringing it up til you talk about it.”

“You do that, maybe one day we can have a touchy feely session where we talk about life,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“How long we got left?” Sam drops the subject knowing not to push it.

“2 hours.”

“Great wake me up then,” Sam balls up his coat and leans against the window. Dean turns the volume on the radio up letting Led Zeppelin come through. 

Two hours pass and Dean pulls into some no name motel. He shakes Sam awake and tells him there here and slowly wakes up. They get a room and head to it. They sit their stuff down on the counter and Sam lays face first down on the bed.

“Hello boys.” 

Dean jumps “ _Sonuva_ _ROWENA_!” 

Sam startles, sitting up and rubbing his face, “Rowena why couldn’t this wait til tomorrow morning?” 

“Because boys I’ve got some ear catching information,” She smiles looking over at Dean.

“Well what is it?” Dean spits out.

“Those demon signs, I found the demons responsible and you’ll never guess who I found,” She pauses, “the two demons I found, they're supposed to be dead. I killed them myself, so boys is there something you two aren’t telling me?” She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sam.

“No… we thought it was a few rouges. We don’t know anything about demons coming back,” Dean cuts in holding a beer to his mouth.

“Well lucky for you Deano I got one of them held up in a farmhouse a few ways away.”

“Now? It’s 3 in the morning. Rowena, I need some sleep!” Sam moaned.

“I’ll handle it Sammy you stay here and get your beauty sleep,” Dean grabbed his jacket and bag and started heading for the door.

“Dean if we travel by car it will take hours. I'll get us there in twenty seconds,” She smiles towards the hunter.

He walks towards Rowena and gives a hopeful smile towards Sam. She placed her hand on Dean's shoulder and they were gone. Sam laid down on the bed and passed out.

Dean and Rowena arrived outside an abandoned farm. “In here,” She motioned towards the sliding doors. 

She opened the door revealing an older man tied down to a chair in a devils trap. “ _ Dean Winchester _ !” The demon exclaimed “I’ve heard so much.”

“Betch you have,” Dean tossed his bag down, paying no attention to the demon.

“To the pit and back with a pet angel!” 

Dean rolled his eyes before pulling an angel blade out. “Look buddy, I’ve got a short fuse today, so if you answer my questions I’ll make it quick. Now if you refuse I’ll drag it along and maybe if your lucky I might get your queen to join in,” Dean snarled, circling the demon. 

“Depends. What do ya want?”

“How are you alive?” Dean stopped in front of the demon glaring at him.

“Well see here, when you make a deal…” Dean cuts him off

“I don’t want some bull about Hell. How are you out of the Empty?” Dean swipes a quick cut along the demon's shoulder.

“Ow! I don’t know I just was. One second I was being stabbed by Rowena and the next i was in some nowhere town in Nebraska.” 

“So the Empty just let you waltz on out?” Dean questions holding the blade over the cut. 

“I guess I’m not sure… I don’t remember much,” Dean looks back a Rowena.

“Remember much does that mean you remember something?” 

“I remember seeing you nephilim standing there when I got out but I thought I might've been hallucinating, but seeing as the Winchesters are here I’m starting to think I wasn’t,” Deans confused and takes a few steps back towards Rowena. 

“What was jack doing on Earth? He said he was gonna be hands off in Heaven… and if he’s down here why hasn’t he come by to see us and two why is he letting random demons out of the Empty?” Dean asks Rowena.

“Boyo I can help with your repression in romance but i can’t with your God problems and your kids,” Rowena smiles. Dean looks at her unamused.

There’s a sudden bust behind them. Wood goes flying everywhere, Dean and Rowena get down. Dust settles forming a familiar figure in the dark.

“Jack?” Dean questions slowly getting back to his feet. Rowena stays down for a few moments.

“Guess again!” The figure moves closer to him, it is Jack but its not him, like he’s possessed.

“Amara?”

“Dean Dean Dean slower than ever I see, not having Cas must really be screwing with you,” “Jack” laughs staring down the witch and the hunter. “I see you’ve found my little projects!” “Jack” motions towards the demon.

“Chuck?” Dean questions once more.

“There we go! See you’ve gotta use those processing skills, I gave most of them to Sam but you still got a few I see!” Chuck walks over to the demon, “See Jerry and I had a deal, he gets me intel he lives that's what I got all the angels and demons doing. I even got your old friend Anna and Ruby in my grasp,” Dean stands there confused. 

“I thought he was gone Dean. What did you boys do?” Rowena asks Dean. 

“Your boys made an oopsie daisy Rowena. Jack let his guard down and so I snuck through, digging my fingers so far in his head he’ll be drowning forever!” Chuck chuckles watching Dean struggle for words.

“You can’t!” Dean manages.

“Oh but Dean I can! You don’t have anyone on your side anymore, Castiel is gone, Jack is so deep in his own head he can’t help you, that just leaves you, Sam and poor Eileen,” He moves closer to Dean getting in his face, “I will tear you apart limb by limb and then make you watch as i do the same to poor old Sam!”

“You leave these boys alone! You think you can walk in here all high and mighty and then threaten them? You realize the amount of power the name Winchester holds? It holds so much power that if you kill one you may upset half of Heaven and Hell. Now I advise you shut up, and leave here!” Rowena pulls an angel blade from Dean’s bag and rushes Chuck. 

“Rowena you have to realize that’ll do nothing to me. I’m a God! I’m the  _ God _ !” Chuck laughs, “But okay if that’s how you want it… that’s how you’ll have it. We should do this again sometime!” Just lime Chuck is gone.

“What the bloody Hell did you do Dean?” Rowena turns back toward him.

Dean hesitates but he answers, “When we fought Chuck, Jack inhaled his powers, making him strong enough to finally take the rest of his power away, leaving him a human mess on the floor. Obviously as you can see that power may not have been rid of Chuck,” His voice was slowly rising, filled with rage.

“Yes well what do we do?” 

“Tell Sam? If Chuck’s telling the truth then we have a much bigger problem. We have an even bigger problem at hand if he summoned the empty here,” Dean starts pacing.

“Great two unkillable cosmic entities and you have no idea what to do!” 

“Let’s go! Sam will come up with something,” Rowena rolls her eyes and places her hand back on the hunters shoulder. 

Two seconds later their back in the no name motel room with Sam passed out on the bed. 

“Samuel!” Rowena shouts.

Sam jumps to his feet, startled.

“What’d they say?” 

“Well Sammy we have a slight problem… Chucks back.” Dean sits down looking at Sam, fear in his eyes.

“He… what? How?” Sam manages to sputter out.

“Jack,” Dean says coldly. Miracle shakes awake on the other bed.

“And who is this?” Rowena walks over to Miracle.

“Miracle Dean adopted him, anyways back on track. Jack?” Sam looks over at Rowena rolling his eyes before looking back at Dean.

“I think the power jack took from him had part of him in it. I don’t know all I know is Chuck walked in the farm house in Jack’s body. What do we do man? We were free!” Dean pops open another beer and chugs it. 

“I don’t know! What did the Demon say?” Sam wants the conversation to move along he doesn’t want to believe that Chuck is back.

“Chuck made a deal with him. He lives  _ if  _ he feeds him information. He said he made the deal with other angels and demons,” Rowena sits down and starts rubbing Miracles ears. 

“He said Ruby and Anna said yes to the deal…” Dean trails off, Sam looks over in shock.

“What about Jack?”

“Locked in his head? Dead? He didn’t say much about him,” Dean pauses remembering when he was possessed by Michael. “He did mention Jack letting his guard down, kind like what happened with Michael.”

“You think Jack knew Chuck was in there with him?” 

“I mean he knew Amara was there with him its possible… what do we do about the rouge demons and angels?” 

“Hunt them I guess I mean it depends on the angels and demons I guess. We don’t know who all got out,” Dean watches Rowena pet Miracle, he didn’t think Rowena would be fond of dogs.

“Well then lets go to the bunker and research,” Sam gets up and heads for his bag.

“Boys I’ll handle the demons you two go figure out your God problem and call me if you find anything,” Rowena disappears leaving the boys and Miracle.

Dean’s face almost immediately falls to his hands, he’s overrun with emotions. He had been trying to hide it from Sam, he thought he was okay, but seeing Chuck in Jack’s body broke Dean down. 

“Dean? You good?” Sam treads lightly remembering the conversation in the car.

Dean looks up at his brother, “No Sam I’m not. I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m drawing in thoughts and I-I can’t handle it anymore!” Dean doesn’t shout, he doesn’t get angry, he breaks down.

Sam doesn’t know what to say but he tries anyways, “Dean we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Dean looks down to his feet, “Yeah well all those other times we had Cas… and the kid… and they're gone and we don’t even have a place to start.”

“Dean we’ll get them back, we’ll get Chuck out of Jack and we’ll get Cas back from the Empty.”

“Cas isn’t coming back Sam. The Empty took him, he made a deal Sam you don’t come back from that.”

“He came back once… why can’t he do it a second time?” 

“Because Sam! He just won’t!” Dean says coldly. 

“Dean what happened to him?” Dean told him Cas summoned the Empty but he wanted to know how.

“Like I told you, we were locked in the dungeon and Billie was coming for us so Cas summoned the Empty by cashing in his deal,” 

“How? What was his deal?”

“He-he had to experience a moment of true happiness…” Dean sputtered knowing what question would be next.

“And what was his true happiness?”

“Sam please I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Please Dean… what was it?”

Dean hesitates remembering what Castiel said  _ I love you, goodbye Dean _ . “He confessed…”

“Confessed what?” 

“Love,” Dean looks up at Sam, his eyes filling with tears, “He said he loved me Sam.”

“Yeah, your best friends,” Sam hadn’t quite on to what Dean was saying.

“No Sam, he meant he loved me romantically… he gave a big long confession about it before the empty tok him.” 

Sam's face lights up in realization, “Dean…”

Dean cuts his brother off, “I wanted to tell him, I have since purgatory, but in that moment I just, I don’t froze up. I couldn’t even breathe Sam. And now, now he’s gone and it’s my fault.”

“Dean… it’s not your fault.” Miracle walks over to Dean and sits in front of him.

“How is it not my fault?  _ I _ got us trapped, he loved  _ me _ !” Dean's voice is shaking.

“Dean, he saved you because he loved you. He went with you even though he knew there was a chance he could be killed. He saved you, you have to remember that. I know that may not make it better but you have to remember that Cas did everything for you.” A small hopeful smile creeps across his face.

“I know Sam, I know I do. It’s hard, he died thinking we didn’t love him and it’s hard because I loved him more then anything.”

There was silence for a few moments before Dean spoke again, “Can we come back to this please? Can we go back to the bunker and research?” 

Sam nodded in agreeance getting up from his bed and grabbing his bag. “I’ll drive, you just sleep on the way there,” he grabbed Dean’s keys and the room key and left the room. 

Dean sat for a minute in silence before looking down at Miracle, he rubbed his chin before getting up to grab his stuff. He left the room, bag in hand and Miracle walking alongside him. He slid into the back of the Impala so he had space to stretch out. Miracle lying in the floorboards. Sam silently slid into the front starting the Impala and turning down the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Dean and Sam's conversation may be a bit out of character but i got stuck at this point and this is what I came up with!


End file.
